blockland_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath Of The Renderman
I am very scared, the events happened a week ago and i am still having a lot of nightmares, here is what happened: I was recording footage of blockland for my youtube channel, i was playing on a server with the renderman mod. When the renderman finally caught me, the recording suddenly stopped, i figured it was just a glitch, so i went and edited the seven minute footage, I was editing it, adding my voice recording to the video, my computer suddenly overheated, “just great”, i thought to myself. When i re-booted my computer, i decided to just go and play some blockland, i loaded up the bedroom, i was building a build when the map went dark, “even better”, i thought, then, i saw what looked like a blockhead, exept pitch black, and had a creepy looking face, being curious i went and headed in the direction i saw it in, i went all the way to the wall and saw a passageway that had never been there before, “odd”, i thought as i went through the passageway, witch only became more twisted and disturbing as i went through it, then i came across the most disturbing room, it had dead blockheads, mangled, hanging from chains, being impaled with spears, being crushed, being hanged and being decapitated, there were also a bunch of body parts evrywhere, (this may sound clitche, but it is really what happened.) “What the fuck!?” i said to myself, i was really disturbed, then out of the blue, the figure appeared in my face (i was in first person mode at the time,) for a split second before my computer blacked out, i was recovering from shock when my computer re-started, it was completely normal… or so i thought, “that’s enough blockland for today,” i said to myself as i loaded tf2, Then i went to a server hosting badwater, i joined defence and found that there was no one to be found, no enemies pushing the cart, no players defending it, “wow” “where did everyone go?” i thought, i looked everywhere until i found on the small area right before the first cap point did not have the slab of steel restricting peopel from it, but a cave, hmm, this server MIGHT have a modded version, i’ll go in and check it out, it was the same type of passage, that led to the same type of room, and there they were, the mercenaries of both teams, killed and mutilated in the very same ways, then, the renderman suddenly appeared in my face and HL2.exe stopped working.”screw it, reddit time” i said to myself, and so i did, but every imgur picture was replaced by a picture of the renderman with text that said “nothing to see here”, so i decided to watch a youtube video, but about 5 minutes into the video, it was a screamer with the same image on imgur, then i renembred everything i saw, and came to a realization. The renderman is haunting my computer, almost instantly i got a message, it said it was from an “unknown user” the message said in all caps: I AM THE KILLER OF MAN AND BLOCK, I WILL KILL EVERYTHING!, it didn’t take much effort to know who it was from, so i did my lat move, i dug a 40 Ft hole in the ground and buiried my computer in it, i covered it with soil and planted a tree over it, i bought a new computer and re-installed blockland, i haven’t seen the renderman since, but i still have nightmares to this very moment.